


Hotaru's Violin

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru held something behind her back and smiled before she approached Michiru.





	Hotaru's Violin

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru held something behind her back and smiled before she approached Michiru. ''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' She revealed a new violin.   
Hotaru saw Michiru's smile as the latter took the violin and thanked her. Her eyes widened after she was abandoned. Hotaru blinked the minute she viewed Michiru painting instead of performing.

 

THE END


End file.
